


The Future

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi was walking back to base when he spots something in an alleyway which would change his life.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of violence, nothing too explicit.

Levi walks back to base, holding a bag of his tea blends along with a package of strawberries for (y/n). The red berry was pretty rare now with the loss of land so when he saw a stand selling it, he knew he had to get it. (Y/N) had a tradition of picking strawberries in her grandmother’s patch when she was a little girl.

He was shit with words, so he has to express himself in other ways. Just seeing her face light up with a smile makes his day. She makes him so happy and loved, he just wants to do the same for her. He wonders if she’ll make those strawberry tarts like last time. While not a fan of sweets, Levi loves fruit tarts.

Levi walks by an alleyway, his ears picking up on some voices.

“I think we can get a good price for this lamb.”

“A little banged up, but at least it’s something.”

“Someone’s bound to pay.”

Levi immediately stops. Lamb was codeword for child in the underground. A child was about to be put on the market. Retracing his steps he enters the alleyway. Three men were huddled around something, no doubt the child they were talking about.

People like them make him sick to his stomach. While he’s done bad shit in his life, he never laid a hand on the market for children. That was the lowest of the low. The children were innocent but they get put into bad situations. Really bad situations. They were lucky to even make it out alive, but not with trauma that would haunt them for the rest of their days.

Levi was not going to let it happen to this child.

“Oi shitheads.” Levi growls out.

The men turn around. “What?” One of them says.

“Away from the kid if you want to live.”

Another scoffs. “What are you going to do shrimp?” They didn’t recognize him with his civilian clothes. Big mistake that was.

His eyebrow twitches. Within a second he had the men groaning on the floor. “Tch, pathetic.”

Levi turns his attention to the child. He was unconscious, his body in a fetal position. Bruises and cuts paint his skin, dried blood crusted over his lips. The boy looks so thin. With his tattered clothing Levi could see the bones poking out. He looked no older than eight.

It reminds Levi of when he was a child.

A wave of memories crash down on him. His mother dying. Starving, his body frail and weak. All alone. Fighting for survival. Shaking his head, he crouches down to pick the boy up. He didn’t care if he was dirty, that was the least of his concerns. Holding him close, he walks back to HQ.

Numerous soldiers gave him odd looks as walks to his office. One glare from him made everyone mind their business. Best not to anger the Captain.

When he enters his office, he sees (y/n) reading a book on the couch. She looks up to give him a smile but it quickly vanishes once she sees the boy in his arms.

“Oh my god, what happened!?” She says alarmingly as she leaps to her feet.

“Bastards were going to sell this child.” He spats out angrily. He makes a mental note to have their asses thrown in jail.

(Y/N)’s face hardens. She knew about people who did the trafficking business. She wanted nothing more than to tear them all apart.

Pushing the thought aside for now, she gently takes the boy into her arms. She gasps at his injuries and how skeleton like he was.

“I’ll get the medical kit.” Levi says as he drops of the bag with their stuff off to the side, heading for the bathroom. When he returns, (y/n) gently laid the boy down on the sofa. They clean and bandage his wounds, (y/n) murmuring softly everytime he whimpers.

“Poor boy..,” she says sadly.

As they were putting the supplies away, they hear a groan. The little boy stirs, his eyes slowly opening. Looking around, he tries to make sense of where he was. Once his eyes landed on the couple he shrieks, backing away from them.

“Don’t be afraid,” (y/n) says softly. “It’s okay, we’re not here to hurt you.”

“Y-You’re not?” He asks timidly, his eyes switching between (y/n) and Levi. His eyes held so much fright, his body shaking. His heart clenches. He really was like him when he was a kid.

“I took care of those men, they won’t hurt you.” Levi says firmly.

“T-They won’t?”

“Nobody will, not while we’re here. You can trust us, okay?” (Y/N) says, her eyes warm. She holds her hand out.

The boy looks at the hand for a moment before putting his own hand in hers. “Okay…I trust you…,”

She smiles. “That’s good. I’m (y/n) and this is Levi. What’s your name?”

“H-Henry.”

“That’s a sweet name.” She brushes her thumb over his skin. A loud growl fills the air. Henry turns pink, shyly looking away.

“I’ll get food.” Levi declares, getting up and walking to the Mess Hall.

When he returns with a tray of food, he’s surprised to find Henry laughing with (y/n). He didn’t look scared anymore.

“Aww, you have cute little dimples!” (Y/N) squeals.

Henry covers his cheeks. “No I don’t!”

The moment looks so pure, so innocent. He didn’t want to ruin it, but the kid needed to eat. Levi clears his throat, gaining their attention.

Henry eyes the tray of food. Levi sets it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He holds up a hand before he could start digging in.

“Eat slowly, got it?”

Henry eagerly nods, his mouth drooling. Levi and (y/n) watch the little boy, trying his hardest to control his pace. This was probably his first time having a proper meal. Henry burps loudly after he finished, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Don’t feel embarrassed, it’s perfectly normal.” (Y/N) assures him.

Henry looks down at his hands, playing with his fingers. “C-Can I have a bath?”

“Of course you can. I’ll run it right now.” (Y/N) gets up and walks to the bathroom, leaving Levi and Henry alone.

An awkward silence settles between them. There was nothing really to talk about. Levi knew his parents weren’t alive so no point in asking him. He probably didn’t have any siblings either.

“Um…thank you for saving me…,” Henry says.

“It was nothing. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Levi says curtly, scooping the boy in his arms. Walking to the bathroom, he sees (y/n) standing up, just about to get them.

Henry’s eyes light up at the sight of the bubbles. (Y/N) chuckles at the sight, taming the boy and helping him in the tub. The boy squeals happily, splashing the water around. (Y/N) smiles as she rolls up her sleeves, washing his hair thoroughly. Levi watches them from the doorway, a tender look on his face. The boy probably never experienced anything like this. Good food, a bath, someone taking care of him. Levi notices how motherly (y/n) became upon Henry’s arrival.

Once his bath finished, Levi wraps him in a fluffy towel, drying his hair with a smaller one. (Y/N) rushes into the room to find some old workout clothes that could fit Henry. It was still a little big on him due to his skinny frame, but it worked just fine.

Henry yawns, rubbing his eyes. Carrying the boy to their bed, (Y/N) gently lays him down. As she moves to pull away, he grabs her wrist.

“Can both of you stay with me?” He requests.

Levi and (y/n) exchange a look before nodding. They slide in on either side of him, sandwiching him in the middle. Henry smiles, looking between them.

“Thank you for everything you’re doing.” His eyes were warm and innocent.

(Y/N) brushes his hair away from his forehead. “You don’t need to thank us-”

“But I do,” He interjects. “If it weren’t for both of you..I would’ve…,” Henry stops, choking up.

Levi lays a hand on his body. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “Go to sleep. We’re right here if you need us.”

Henry looks at the man who saved him and then at woman who treated him. They were such kind people, unlike any other he has met in his harsh life so far. He wonders if he could stick around. They were warm and safe. Closing his eyes Henry turns to face (y/n), curling up to her chest. She cooes softly, hugging him to her body.

Levi looks at them with a half lidded gaze. It was like when his own mother cuddled him when he was younger, the feeling of love and warmth surrounding him. (Y/N) just has that ability to soothe everyone’s soul, to make them feel loved and cherished. LIke everything was going to be just fine.

“Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s take Henry in.” She looks at him with earnest eyes.

He widens his eyes. “You want to adopt him?”

She nods. “We can give him a good life. I’m afraid the orphanages wouldn’t be a good place for him. Besides, I think we’re attached to him anyways. Henry likes us too. What do you say?” She questions softly.

Levi looks at the woman he loves, who displayed such love and care to the boy he saved. The boy who reminded him of himself. Suddenly Henry shifts, scooching to his body. (Y/N) smiles, rubbing his back. He looks down at Henry who was peacefully sleeping.

Levi sees themselves in the future. A house by the lake where Henry could swim if he wanted to. Him and (y/n) watching the boy play from the porch. His hand on her pregnant belly.

A family, that’s what he wants. And he could give that to Henry.

He weaves his fingers through Henry’s hair. Henry wouldn’t have to be like him. Learning how to kill and steal, using violence. No, he would do his damn best to let him experience the things he never could.

“Alright, let’s adopt this kid.” Levi says finally.

Her eyes shine brightly. Leaning forward she kisses him. Settling back down, her own arm is curled around his waist.

Levi smiles as he looks at Henry and (y/n). That future…he’s going to fight for it. His new motivation for giving his family a peaceful life. Closing his eyes, he rests with his family beside him.


End file.
